Oregian
'Oregian' Oregian is a language that is based on the basic idea of politeness, accuracy, logics and especially beauty. The purpose of this language was to create a language that sounds beautiful to the ear, one that uses few words to express so many things. The Oregian described in here is actually an accumulation of five (failed) attempts at creating a beautiful language, so that is why there are usually four to five words to express the same idea (the level of politeness is subject to when the word itself was invented). Its actual name is Oregu, which means "The golden tongue" (ore deriving from the verb 'orare' to speak and gu deriving from 'guiba''' the tongue''). Setting Phonology Phonotactics Basic Grammar As mentioned before, Oregian is an accumulation of five (failed) attempts. Although the first five times didn't work out well, I kept most of the grammar in the sixth version. This is why the grammar of my language depends on the type of Oregian you're using. All Oregian verbs, nouns, adjectives/adverbs and other such words are numbered 1 through 6 (these numbers of course stand for the version of English it was invented for). Most of the verbs, nouns, adjectives/adverbs you'll be using belong to the sixth group and fall under the most common grammar, but there's still a large proportion of verbs, nouns, adjectives/adverbs belonging to other versions and therefore the grammar that's applied on them differs (sometimes slightly, sometimes greatly). I will start with the most common grammar (group six). Personal Pronouns Personal pronouns change form to show the person, politeness and case. In other words, when using a personal pronoun you have to analyze the sentence first and determine whether the nominative (subject), accusative (object), dative (indirect object) or genitive (possession) is used. This next table will clarify everything, but please keep in mind that the numbers used (1 through 6) stand for the version of Oregian the word originally comes from: nominative accusative dative genitive 1st person singular 6 ore 1 mibe, 3 mi 1 miite, 6 uo 1 mi, 6 ore no 2nd person singular 1 cha*, 6 bo(she) 5 yuro, 6 dore 1 diite 6 du/dui 3rd person singular 1 yu, 6 yuwa 2 yude, 6 yu 1 yiite 6 yoshke 1st person plural 1 core 1 core 6 coyiite 1 core no 2nd person plural 6 boshenakeisu 6 bokeku 1 doyiite 6 boshuke 3rd person plural 1 yukeku 1 yukeku 1 yukiite 1 yukiroshke As you can see from this table, most personal pronouns are derived from the first form of Oregian, which only makes them more complicated to use. The nominative is used when the personal pronoun is the subject of the phrase (ex. I see a dog); there's only two exceptional uses of the nominative. You also use it in exclamations (ex. You guys, hurry up!), and the nominative is required after the preposition 'nye' (according to). The accusative is used in all other cases and also with every preposition, except for 'da' (to, dative), 'tsu' (for, dative) and bor (by in passive voice, dative). The dative is used with the aforementionned prepositions and also whenever it is not directly the object of the phrase it is in. The genitive is used like our possessive pronouns (my, your, his, her, our). The genitive is otherwise formed using 'no' (Chikeku no iudi - father of the world). Category:Personal Pronouns Dictionary Example text 1. The gods make the clouds twist with thunder and rain, but our people will stand strong. Translation: Buinakeisu iumotereru iri hotashke aiç osudanto tso hiroc ichide momi, nade core no jacruka yonchu bolitaitzu. Literal translation: "The highly respected gods are making and will be making the clouds submissioned to twisting with thunder and rain, but our worthy people strong stand-will". 2. If I should stay, I would only be in the way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. (Whitney Houston) Translation: Ichi wa ore kubuteru, moshuba yincrichin. Osu deyaratzu, nade cotzu sh'ore diite in memoria baroyi a sutzu cone no we. Literal translation: "If marker I stay and will stay for a while, I would stand way-in. So I will leave, but it is known me that I you in thoughts will have at every step of the way. Category:Languages